


love makes a family

by onlytakesataste



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytakesataste/pseuds/onlytakesataste
Summary: The day that Alyssa had called her to tell her that she and Emma were expecting a baby was one of the happiest days of Mrs. Greene's life, right next to the day Alyssa was born and the day that her daughter married the love of her life. She knew just how lucky that little baby was going to be, having Emma and Alyssa Nolan-Greene as its moms. And she had been right, watching Winter grow up over the past five years was nothing short of special. The Nolan-Greene household overflowed with love and Mrs. Greene was so proud of her daughters and the family they were creating.





	love makes a family

_ “Alyssa? Hey sweetie! I thought you had a doctors appointment today?” _

“Hey mom. Yeah Emma and I are on the way to the appointment now,” Alyssa spoke into the phone, looking down and using her free hand to rub her belly while Emma drove. It was crazy, Alyssa thought. It feels like just yesterday she was pregnant with Winter. Now she was 8 months pregnant with their second child, a boy. Time flew, and she couldn’t quite believe that in a few weeks they would become a family of 4. 

_ Wait. Winter. Right. _

“Actually that’s why I’m calling. We just got an email that Girl Scouts is cancelled today. Would you mind picking Winter up from school?” Alyssa questioned.

_ “I would love to! I miss my little superstar,” _Mrs. Greene responded and Alyssa let out a relieved sigh. With her appointment at 3:15, school ending at 3:30, and the doctor’s office being 45 minutes away, Alyssa and Emma had no idea how they were going to manage. Alyssa had offered to go to the appointment alone, but there was no way in hell her wife was going to miss hearing their son’s heartbeat. 

“You just saved us,” Alyssa smiled, feeling a lot less stressed than she did 5 minutes ago.

_ “Wouldn’t be the first time.” _

Alyssa could practically see the smirk on her mother’s face. It was true. Growing up, Alyssa found her mother to be a real pain, constantly forcing her to fit into some perfect mold of what she should be. Everything started to change senior year when she came out before the prom. It had taken some time, but Mrs. Greene slowly began to see and love Alyssa for who she was, not for who she was trying to make her be. Something that came along with that? Mrs. Greene became one of Emma and Alyssa’s biggest cheerleaders (her only competition being Betsy Nolan, of course). Alyssa was so grateful for her mom and the way she would be there at the drop of a hat if either of the girls needed something, and for the way she would defend her daughters to the grave. 

“Ha-ha,” Alyssa joked. “You still have a carseat, right?”

_ “Yep. In fact, I just got done installing baby boy’s new seat in my car.” _

“What? Mom, we don’t even have his seat installed in _ our _ car yet. It’s still in the box in his nursery,” Alyssa said, rolling her eyes at her mom’s preparedness.

_ “Well you better get in on it! I’ve seen your belly, that boy is coming any day,” _Mrs. Greene said.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. We’ll do it tonight,” Alyssa assured her. “We’ll be home around 4:45 or 5:00, depending on traffic. Are you okay to keep her until then? I can always see if she can play at the neighbors for a bit if you-”

_ “Alyssa Greene. Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” _ Mrs. Greene interrupted. _ “I’ll stay with her as long as you need. Take your time, Winter and I will go to the store and make dinner so it’ll be ready when you get home.” _

Alyssa smiled at that. She loved how much her mom loved her daughter. “You’ll stay for dinner too?” 

_ “Only if you want me to.” _

“Stay, we might need some car seat installation tips anyways.” Alyssa giggled at her mom’s exaggerated gasp of horror through the phone. “Okay, we’re pulling up to the doctor’s office. School gets out at 3:30 and don’t forget she’s allergic to-”

_ “Berries. I know. Geez, Alyssa. It’s like you forgot I’ve been her grandma for 5 and a half years,” _Mrs. Greene scoffed playfully.

Alyssa smiled, “Love you, mom.”

_ “Love you too, baby. I’ll see you tonight.” _

Alyssa dropped her phone into her bag and stepped (flopped? however a woman who is 8 months pregnant moves) out of the car, grabbing hold of Emma’s hand. “We’re pretty lucky, huh?” A small smile started to curl at her lips as she squinted in the bright sun.

“We are,” Emma replied, pecking Alyssa gently on the lips. “Now c’mon. Let’s get inside before our son falls out of you.”

“I’m not _ that _big!” Alyssa argued as she followed Emma in the automatic doors. 

“Sure, babe. Sure.”

\---------------------------------------

Over the years, Veronica Greene realized how hard she had been on Alyssa, and how much she was hurting her. When Alyssa told her that she was in love with Emma Nolan, she didn’t understand. To be quite honest, she didn’t _ want _ to understand at first. But then it caused her to remember why she parented Alyssa the way she did; because she loved her more than anything in the world and only wanted the best for her. It didn’t happen overnight, but overtime the realization dawned on Mrs. Greene that Emma Nolan was the best thing for Alyssa. She couldn’t believe that it took 18 years for her to see genuine joy in her own daughter’s eyes. 

The day that Alyssa had called her to tell her that she and Emma were expecting a baby was one of the happiest days of Mrs. Greene's life, right next to the day Alyssa was born and the day that her daughter married the love of her life. She knew just how lucky that little baby was going to be, having Emma and Alyssa Nolan-Greene as its moms. And she had been right, watching Winter grow up over the past five years was nothing short of special. The Nolan-Greene household overflowed with love and Mrs. Greene was so proud of her daughters and the family they were creating. 

She checked her watch. **3:26 PM**. Perfect. She may not be PTA president anymore, but she was not going to be the grandma who picked her granddaughter up from school late. She stood outside of the elementary school with other moms, nannies, dads, and grandmas waiting to pick up their children, excited to see Winter. 

At 3:30 on the dot, the doors of the school swung open and kids of all ages spilled onto the sidewalk, looking for their parents. Mrs. Greene was practically buzzing, excited to see her granddaughter’s reaction to the surprise change of pick-up plans. A few minutes later, after the majority of the kids cleared out, Winter stumbled out of the doorway. Mrs. Greene laughed. For a child that had none of Emma’s DNA, they were basically the same person. Looks-wise, however, Winter was Alyssa’s spitting image. She had dark skin and dark brown curls. She was a little small for her age, hence the stumbling out of the school while wearing a backpack twice her size and carrying all of her art projects. But because they had tried their best to find a donor similar to Emma, Winter did have sharp hazel eyes that instantly melted her grandma. 

As soon as those little hazel eyes found Mrs. Greene, little legs did their best to start running. Not wanting any injuries to happen on her watch, Mrs. Greene met her in the middle, leaning over to wrap her arms around the girl in a tight hug. She pressed a kiss to the top of messy brown hair, narrowly missing the giant purple bow that held her bangs away from her eyes.

“GRANDMA!” Winter screeched in a volume that would have been reprimanded if Mrs. Greene wasn’t admittedly just as excited.

“Hey superstar! Are you surprised?” Mrs. Greene asked as she removed some of the art projects from little arms. 

“YES! I was supposed to have Girl Scouts today and we were going to make bracelets but then Mrs. Johnson said that something came up so it got cancelled and-” Winter rambled on as Mrs. Greene took her hand to begin walking to the car. She couldn’t help but smile. This child was truly Emma and Alyssa’s clone.

After double and triple checking that Winter was safely buckled in her car seat, Mrs. Greene closed the door and got into the car herself. Before putting the car into drive, she turned around so she was facing Winter. “Mama and mommy are at the doctor’s office getting new pictures of your baby brother,” Mrs. Greene told Winter. Hazel eyes lit up at those words. She was so excited to be a big sister and she loved seeing the ultrasound photos. In fact, she had copies hanging up in her room. “I was thinking we could go to the store and then you and I could make something super special for dinner for when they get home." 

“SKETTI! SKETTI!” Winter bounced as much as she could while restrained by the straps of her booster seat.

“Oh, I bet they’ll love that! Let’s go to the grocery store and get some supplies and then you and I will make the best spaghetti in the entire world,” Mrs. Greene smiled at Winter before turning to start the car.

\---------------------------------------

20 minutes later, Winter and Mrs. Greene were walking hand in hand from the car to the grocery store. Winter was singing to herself while they walked, happy to be in her own little world. As they made their way up to the building, Winter looked up at Mrs. Greene, “Can we get flowers too?”

It was such an innocent question, and Mrs. Greene all but melted. “Why do you want to get flowers?” She questioned, although she knew she was never going to be able to say no to that sweet face. She saw Winter’s chubby cheeks turn a shade of pink before she averted her eyes to the ground.

“Ellie is pretty,” Winter said quietly, like she was embarrassed to say it out loud. Mrs. Greene’s eyes widened for a second before she properly processed what the little girl had said and then they softened again. Winter looked back up before repeating herself, “Ellie is in my class and she’s really pretty and I really want to give her a hug.”

Mrs. Greene smiled at that. She genuinely smiled. A five and a half year old having a crush might be the cutest thing in the entire world. “Hmm… it sounds like my little superstar has a crush on Ellie.”

“Maybe,” Winter said bashfully, a deep blush rising to her cheeks. Even though she was embarrassed, Mrs. Greene could see the excitement bubbling up in the little girl.

“I’ll tell you what. Let’s pick out the prettiest flowers they have,” Mrs. Greene squeezed Winter’s hand a little tighter. “Should we make her cookies too? I know your mommy used to love when mama made her cookies.”

Winter nodded with excitement as her grandmother spoke. “Chocolate chip! She likes chocolate chip. We had them at her birthday party,” she said confidently.

Mrs. Greene laughed at the determined look on the little girl’s face, “chocolate chip it is!” 

\---------------------------------------

“Babe stop laughing,” Alyssa pouted as they made their way up to the front door. 

Emma pulled her keys out of her pocket and tried to conceal her smile as she unlocked the door. “I can’t help it! The ‘I’m Super Pregnant And Could Give Birth Any Day’ waddle is my favorite!”

Alyssa rolled her eyes. “After this baby is out of me and I have my full strength, you’re gonna regret that, Nolan.”

“Oh so it’s just Nolan when you’re mad at me, but Nolan-Greene when you want something?” Emma said as the two walked into the house.

Alyssa dropped her bag on the bench by the door and they both kicked off their shoes. “It smells good in here,” she hummed as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. Her mom stood over the stove stirring a pot of noodles and Winter was perched on a stool by the counter breaking up squares of cookie dough and arranging them on a cookie sheet. Alyssa placed a hand over her heart and gasped dramatically, “Are these for me? You know I LOVE chocolate chip.” She placed a quick kiss on Winter’s cheek before settling in one of the chairs at the counter. 

Winter squirmed at the kiss and giggled. “No,” she emphasized, holding out the ‘ooh’ sound. “These cookies are for Ellie. Right grandma?” 

“That’s right,” Mrs. Greene said. 

“And who is Ellie?” Emma wondered as she made her way into the kitchen, kissing Winter’s head before sitting down next to Alyssa.

“She’s in my class!” Winter exclaimed. “She’s six whole years old and she’s the prettiest girl in the WORLD!” Emma and Alyssa exchanged a quick glance, before turning back to their daughter, waiting for her to continue. “I really really like her, so grandma helped me pick out flowers _ and _ we’re baking her chocolate chip cookies because they’re her favorite,” Winter nodded, proud of everything she had just said.

Alyssa and Emma looked up to see Mrs. Greene still standing at the stove, looking at them with so much love in her eyes. She gave them a shrug before turning back to the pot. 

“That is really special sweetheart,” Alyssa said, choking back a sob that tried to erupt from her throat. “I’ll be right back,” she whispered, hopping of her chair and walking into their bedroom as to not alarm the little girl with the sudden onset of emotions.

Mrs. Greene looked up to make eye contact with Emma once more, exchanging knowing glances. Emma moved to watch the food on the stove, while Mrs. Greene followed her daughter into the bedroom. 

When she opened the door, she found Alyssa sitting on the edge of the bed, tears spilling out of brown eyes. “Mom…” was the only word she could muster.

Immediately swooping to her side, Mrs. Greene sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Sweetie,” Mrs. Greene said, “is everything okay?”

Alyssa took a few seconds to steady her breathing before pulling back from her mother’s embrace and readjusting her position so they were sitting face to face. “I- I-,” another deep breath, “thank you,” Alyssa finally spoke. The words were so soft they would’ve been inaudible if it weren’t for how close the two were sitting. 

Mrs. Greene just smiled, a relieved sigh escaping her lips. She pulled Alyssa into a hug, deeper this time, rubbing soothing circles on her back. “That is one of the most special little girls I have ever known,” she said. “You and Emma, you’ve raised a wonderful kid,” she added, blinking away tears. “When she told me she liked Ellie, she had the same look in her eyes that you had when you told me that you were in love with Emma. And just like for you, I would never want to do anything to take that away.”

Alyssa sniffled into her mom’s shoulder and hugged her tighter. “I love you so much,” she mumbled into the fabric of Mrs. Greene’s shirt.

Mrs. Greene laughed at the pregnant, slobbery, crying state of her daughter, “I love you too, superstar.” 

Alyssa and Mrs. Greene sat on the bed for a few minutes, feeling comfortable in the other’s embrace. They smiled at the conversation they heard coming from the kitchen.

_ “You know,” _they heard Emma say, _ “I used to make mommy those same chocolate chip cookies all the time when we were younger.” _ Her voice suddenly got quieter, but still loud enough to be heard through the walls, _ “she thinks I made them homemade, so don’t tell her, okay?” _ Alyssa smiled at the sound of Winter’s mischievous giggle. “ _ The secret is squishing them into balls and adding extra chocolate chips on top. Like this.” _

“I feel like we should go back out there before Emma exposes all of her secrets,” Alyssa said through a bubbly laugh.

“I think you’re right,” Mrs. Greene agreed. The two stood up from their place on the bed, adjusting each other’s hair and wiping away smeared mascara. They laughed at the emotional state they were both in before hugging once more. “At least you can blame it on pregnancy hormones."

“These aren’t pregnancy hormones. This is just me being really grateful because my kids have the best grandma on this earth,” Alyssa said.

“And don’t you forget it,” Mrs. Greene added as they walked back to the kitchen. Emma and Winter were already sitting in front of big plates of spaghetti at the table, waiting for the other two to join them. 

“Let me guess who’s idea spaghetti was,” Alyssa squinted her eyes as she looked around at everyone in the room. Winter began to giggle uncontrollably as Alyssa and Mrs. Greene took their seats at the table.

“Our girl has great taste,” Emma shrugged as she began to cut Winter’s spaghetti. 

The four girls talked and laughed and ate spaghetti until the timer on the oven dinged. Winter all but flew out of her seat and Emma followed quickly behind. When they emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later, Winter held one single chocolate chip cookie on a napkin out to Alyssa.

“We saved one just for you,” Winter said with a wide smile on her face. “Me and mama made them. They're homemade,” she added.

Alyssa looked past the small girl standing in front of her to glance at Emma, who just smiled and winked. “Thank you, baby girl,” she responded, taking a bite out of the cookie. Her eyes widened as to dramatize the reaction, “you must’ve done most of the work. These are even _ better _ than the ones mama used to make me.” Winter turned around to Emma and giggled at the play-hurt expression that spread across her face. “Ellie and I are two lucky girls,” Alyssa said and pulled Winter into a tight hug, feeling so incredibly thankful to be right where she was. This moment, around their small dining room table, is all Alyssa could have ever wanted and more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will never get off my Veronica Greene redemption arc bullshit!!!!!!!!!! And also Greenelan as parents!!!!!!!!!! Anyways hope you liked it :)) Thank you for putting up with me and my love for the Soft.


End file.
